Invisible
by ASalsabila
Summary: "Aku ada di sini, Harry. Di sampingmu. Pernahkah kau melihat aku?" Sebuah cerita lanjutan dari Different Summer. Dimana, sesuatu yang indah, berakhir secepat itu dimulai.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company. I just own the plot.

* * *

**Invisible.**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

Harry sudah berada kembali ke The Burrow. Setelah kejadian-kejadian aneh di Piala Dunia Quidditch, dan serangkaian mimpi buruknya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, toh, Harry kembali baik-baik saja. Bahkan sangat menyenangkan mendapati Emma, juga berkunjung ke The Burrow. Emma Crockant? Ya, anak gadis itu. Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana bisa, ini semua dimulai saat hari terakhir Emma berada di rumah Dursley.

**-Flashbacks-**

"Aku harus pergi hari ini, Harry. Sampai jumpa lagi," Emma tersenyum pada Harry sambil mengepak kopernya. Harry yang bersandar pada pintu kamar Emma, memandangnya. Hatinya berkecamuk.

"Kapan kita akan ketemu lagi?" tanya Harry ingin tahu dan tetap memandang punggung Emma.

Emma mulai merasa punggungnya panas karena terus ditatap oleh Harry, akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Harry lurus-lurus. "Kita akan bertemu lagi. Tidak akan lama, percayalah. Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah Malfoy kalau melihatku bersamamu," katanya ceria, dan kembali mengepak kopernya. "Wajahnya pasti akan konyol sekali."

Harry mengangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba tersentak. "Kau kenal Malfoy?" tanyanya kaget. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Ayolah, Harry. Jangan seperti itu. Memangnya kau saja yang penyihir di rumah ini, eh?" kata Emma sambil tersenyum pada Harry dan menarik kopernya keluar kamar. Dagu Harry jatuh berguling-guling di lantai mendengar jawaban Emma. Dia? Penyihir? Bagaimana mungkin Harry tidak menyadari hal itu? Emma memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Harry cepat-cepat menyusul dan membantu Emma dengan kopernya.

"Kuharap kita akan ketemu lagi. Kau masuk asrama apa?" tanya Harry antusias.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu? Aku masuk Gryffindor," jawabnya. "sama sepertimu."

Emma kembali mengambil kopernya saat mereka sudah di bawah. Hati Harry mencelos. Emma di Gryffindor? Terlalu angkuhkah dia sampai tidak menyadari hal itu? Anak itu sangat dekat dengannya selama ini. Harry kembali terburu-buru menyusul Emma yang sedang berpamitan pada keluarga Dursley. Saat sudah selesai, Emma langsung keluar. Dan saat itulah Harry melesat ke sisinya. "Kita akan bertemu. Aku janjikan itu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah menyadari kau ada," kata Harry.

"Oh, yang benar saja. Tidak ada satu anak pun di Gryffindor yang menyadari aku ada," kata Emma santai. "Kau bukan satu-satunya. Bahkan yang tahu aku masuk Gryffindor hanyalah Malfoy."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Harry. Dia mengernyit.

"Ibuku seorang perancang baju. Yang tidak punya toko di Diagon Alley. Keluarga Malfoy adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap," jelas Emma.

"Aku masih bingung," ucap Harry. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan, tapi tidak sekarang. Sampai jumpa," kata Emma. Dan sebuah mobil Ferrari bercat putih datang menjemputnya. Emma melambai pada Harry dari dalam mobil. Harry balas melambai.

"Aku tagih ceritanya kalau kita ketemu!" seru Harry saat mobil itu sudah melaju.

**-End Of Flashbacks-**

Jadi, ternyata tempat penginapan yang Emma maksud adalah Leaky Cauldron. Dan, mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersenang-senang bersama. Hermione ternyata mengenal Emma ("Kau itu yang selalu tidur paling cepat di antara anak perempuan!") tapi, Ron tentu tidak kenal. Yang mengejutkan adalah, Emma bahkan kenal Sirius! Karena dulu orang tua Emma adalah kakak kelas Sirius di Hogwarts. Sirius juga sering main ke rumah Emma sebelum dia ditahan di Azkaban. "Harry! Ayo, taksinya sudah menunggu," kata Hermione.

"Aku datang, Hermione!" seru Harry dan menyeret kopernya menuju taksi yang penuh sesak. Di tengah hujan badai seperti ini. Sama sekali bukan perjalanan yang menyenangkan.

"Mana anak itu?" Ron bertanya saat taksi mulai berjalan. Hermione mengernyit.

"_Anak itu_? Emma maksudmu? Dia punya mobil sendiri. Sudah berangkat setengah jam sebelum kita," jawab Hermione. Sekarang Ron yang mengernyit.

"Dia punya mobil sendiri? _Bloody Hell,_ Harry! Kenapa kau tidak menumpang saja, padanya? Setidaknya, taksi ini jadi lebih lega sedikit," kata Ron. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Itu merepotkannya," kata Harry sekenanya. Ron tampak terpukul sekali.

"Sebenarnya tadi dia menanyaiku apakah kau mau ikut dengannya atau tidak, tapi aku tidak bisa mengiyakan. Karena kau belum memberi jawaban pasti," ucap Hermione. Ron menganga. "Jadi, dia langsung pergi karena tak bisa berlama-lama menunggumu. Dia minta maaf katanya."

Ron langsung terlihat sangat amat kecewa pada Hermione. Hermione menoleh padanya dan wajah Ron memperlihatkan ekspresi kau-mengecewakan-Hermione, yang dibalas Hermione dengan tatapan tajam. Ron langsung bersikap normal dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

Sesampainya di stasiun, setelah memasuki peron sembilan tiga perempat, mereka bertiga langsung mencari-cari kompartemen dan menemukan Emma yang sudah mencarikan kompartemen untuk mereka, sedang berdebat dengan Malfoy.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak menyediakan kompartemen ini untukmu dan teman-temanmu," kata Emma marah.

"Tentu saja. Untuk Potty, Weasel, dan si Darah Lumpur itu, kan?" balas Malfoy. Nada bicaranya meninggi. Sesuatu yang jarang didengar Harry, Hermione, dan Ron. Banyak kepala murid-murid lain juga, yang terjulur keluar kompartemen mereka. Termasuk Cho Chang. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Harry. Harry langsung merasa wajahnya memerah. "Teman-temanmu yang menyedihkan. Mereka sangat penting, ya? Sampai kau kabur dari rumahmu tahun lalu untuk menginap di Leaky Cauldron bersama si Potter dan para sahabatnya yang menjijikan itu, eh?"

Kalimat itu membuat Harry dan anak-anak lain yang mendegarnya kaget. Harry mencelos. Emma kabur dari rumah? Hanya untuk menemuinya? Berpura-pura jadi Muggle yatim-piatu? Harry sama sekali tak pernah tanyakan hal itu. Sementara itu, Emma yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya menampar Malfoy dengan sangat kencang.

"Lalu? Itu menjadi masalah untukmu? Dan, asal kau tahu ya, Malfoy, aku bosan terkurung terus satu ruangan denganmu! Mendengar cerita-cerita sampahmu yang tidak ada gunanya untukku!" bentak Emma. Membuat semua murid masuk kembali ke kompartemen mereka, ngeri pada Emma yang dipenuhi gelombang amarah. Menyisakan Harry, Hermione, dan Ron yang masih melihat pertengkaran itu. "Sekarang, pergi!"

Itu sudah selesai. Malfoy kembali ke kompartemennya, meninggalkan Emma yang menyumpah-nyumpahi Malfoy dari belakang. Belum pernah Harry melihat Emma semarah itu. Tapi saat menyapa Harry, wajah Emma sudah kembali ceria. Malah Ron yang berganti marah. "Dia itu maunya apa, sih?" tanya Ron marah.

"Dia itu konyol. Masih saja membahas tentang musim panas tahun lalu. Aku sama sekali tidak kabur dari rumah, oke?" kata Emma, menyadari perubahan muka Harry. "Tenang saja, Harry. Mum sudah mengizinkan aku, kok."

"Dia marah hanya karena kau tidak di rumahmu saat musim panas tahun lalu?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Iya. Sepanjang tahun kemarin, dia terus mencecarku untuk membahas itu. Sungguh sangat konyol," jawab Emma kesal. Tapi, setelah itu, tidak ada yang membahas Malfoy lagi. Mereka menghabiskan perjalanan di kereta dengan mengobrol.

**XxoooxX**

Hogwarts menjadi tuan rumah untuk turnamen terbesar antara tiga sekolah ternama di Eropa (Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Drumstrang) yaitu Turnamen Triwizard. Dan sudah lama sekali sejak nama Harry diumumkan sebagai salah satu juara Hogwarts dalam Turnamen Triwizard. Harry juga sudah melewati tugas pertama, yang membuat Emma mengutuki Crouch dan Bagman selaku panitia dalam turnamen ini, dan mengakibatkan Hermione langsung menceramahinya panjang lebar di Ruang Rekreasi. Ini sudah dekat Natal, Profesor McGonagall juga sudah mengumumkan bahwa akan ada Yule Ball. Pesta dansa yang sudah jadi tradisi dalam Turnamen Triwizard.

Harry sedang memain-mainkan sarapannya, dan tak menyadari Emma yang duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikannya sambil memberi pandangan mencela. "Itu makanan, Harry. Bukan mainan yang menyerupai makanan," komentar Emma yang membuat Harry tersentak dari lamunannya. "Selamat pagi, Harry. Sudah dapat pasangan untuk Yule Ball?"

"Belum. Kau tahu apa?" tanya Harry lesu pada Emma. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Apa? Kau lebih memilih untuk melawan naga sekali lagi, dibandingkan mengajak seorang cewek ke pesta?" tebak Emma.

"Tepat. Mereka selalu berjalan bersama. Memangnya tidak bisa kita tarik satu untuk ditanyai begitu?" kata Harry yang mulai memakan sarapannya sendiri dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Lucu Harry. Sungguh kau sangat humoris," kata Emma sinis.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Bisa bantu aku tidak?" tanya Harry.

"Kau juara termuda sampai saat ini. Kalau kau tidak bisa, siapa yang bisa?" ucap Emma tanpa memberi solusi. Gadis itu malah menunggui Harry yang belum selesai sarapan dengan membaca Sejarah Hogwarts. Ron dan Hermione bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Wajah Ron sama seperti Harry. Dan, Hermione terlihat biasa saja bahkan sedikit geli.

"Pagi kalian berdua," sapa Emma. Yang dibalas Hermione dengan senyum, dan Ron dengan kernyitan.

"Untuk apa kau sapa kami?" tanyanya bingung. Emma dan Hermione memutar bola mata mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi, bukan hanya Ron yang belum dapat pasangan Emma?" tanya Hermione santai.

"Iya. Seseorang di sebelahku ini juga bernasib sama. Bedanya, Harry harus membuka pesta dansa lebih dulu," jawab Emma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Neville saja, sudah dapat pasangan," kata Hermione. Ron dan Harry bertambah lesu.

"Hei, Hermione. Kau perempuan, kan? Maukah kau menjadi pasangan salah satu dari kami?" tanya Ron penuh harap. Harry bersemangat dan ikut memohon. Raut wajah Emma berubah. Pandangan Hermione jadi sengit.

"Oh, ya aku perempuan. Tapi, hanya karena kau butuh tiga tahun untuk menyadarinya, bukan berarti orang lain tidak," katanya sinis sambil bersiap kembali ke atas. "Ada seseorang yang mengajakku, dan aku jawab iya."

Hermione pergi dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Ron dan Harry yang menganga. "Dia pasti bohong, kan?" tanya Ron.

"Oh, dia tidak bohong. Memang ada yang mengajaknya dan aku tak bisa bilang siapa. Kalau mau tahu, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri," Emma pun mengikuti Hermione pergi kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Oke, Harry. Saat kita kembali ke atas malam nanti, kita sudah harus punya pasangan masing-masing, oke?" kata Ron bersemangat. Harry mengangguk mantap.

Hari sudah malam. Dan Harry sudah setengah jalan untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi, sebelum dia bertemu Cho—dan teman-teman ceweknya—di Aula Besar. Dia langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. "Er, Cho, bisa kita ngobrol sebentar?" tanya Harry penuh harap. Teman-teman Cho terkikik, tapi Cho tidak. Cho mengangguk dan Harry mengajaknya ke arah luar Aula Besar.

"Ada apa, Harry?" Cho bertanya penasaran.

"Mokahkaupestadansasamaku?" tanya Harry cepat. Cho mengernyit sedikit.

"Bisa ulangi, Harry? Lebih pelan," kata Cho. Harry menghela nafas.

"Maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku?" tanya Harry, kali ini lebih pelan.

"Oh, Harry! Maaf, maaf sekali. Aku‒sudah ada yang mengajakku Harry. Dan aku juga sudah mengiyakan. Aku menyesal sekali, Harry," jawab Cho. Wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang dalam.

"Er, ya, tidak apa-apa, tentu. Kau pergi dengan siapa Cho?" tanya Harry lagi, sebelum Cho beranjak pergi.

"Aku pergi dengan Cedric Diggory," jawab Cho sambil tersenyum. Pipinya merona sedikit. Dia pun pergi. Harry bertambah lesu. Kata-kata Cho terngiang di telinganya sepanjang jalan kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

**XxoooxX**

Harry tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi malam ini adalah malam Yule Ball. Setelah banyak insiden besar—Ron yang mengajak Fleur menjadi partner dansanya, dan beberapa hal aneh serta mimpi buruk lain—Harry toh mendapat pasangan juga. Parvati Patil. Jadi, dia sekarang sudah siap dan ditunggu Parvati di tangga. Sementara Ron yang masih frustasi dengan baju dansanya, memaksa menggunakan Mantra Potong yang berantakan pada baju itu.

Mereka berdua pun turun. Parvati merasa superior karena dia akan membuka pesta dansa, tapi lain halnya dengan Padma—saudari kembar Parvati—yang menjadi pasangan Ron. "Baju dansamu, menarik," kata Padma sambil mengernyit pada Ron. Ron menariknya ke Aula Besar.

Pihak sekolah ternyata sudah mengerahkan kemampuan mereka untuk membuat tamu-tamunya terkesan, karena menurut Harry, dekorasi Natal tahun ini sangatlah bagus. Semua juara dipersilahkan membuka pesta dansa. Harry mencari-cari Hermione dan Emma.

Begitu para juara berdansa, barulah tampak Hermione. Dia ternyata berpasangan dengan Krum. Hermione tampak cantik sekali malam itu. Harry juga melihat Fleur dan Roger Davies—salah seorang murid Ravenclaw—yang berdansa tepat di sebelah, Cho dan Cedric. Tak mau melihat pemandangan Cho dan Cedric terlalu lama, Harry kembali mencari Emma.

Lima belas menit kemudian, sudah banyak murid lain yang berdansa, jadi Harry dan Parvati memutuskan untuk istirahat. Mereka menemukan Ron dan Padma—yang wajahnya terlihat kesal—duduk di salah satu meja. "Apakah kau benar-benar tak akan mengajakku menari?" tanya Padma kesal.

"Tidak," jawab Ron singkat. Padma menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dengan cemberut. Parvati juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada Harry, dan dijawab sama pula. Bedanya, setelah lima menit ada cowok Beauxbatons yang mengajak Parvati berdansa. Dan dengan cepat—Harry menduga cowok itu menggunakan Mantra Panggil—teman cowok itu datang untuk mengajak Padma juga.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Harry menangkap ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Seorang perempuan. Yang tadinya dikira Harry adalah Hermione, tapi Harry baru ingat kalau Hermione memakai gaun warna biru. Sementara cewek yang satu ini berbalut gaun cokelat muda.

"Harry? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya si gadis. Harry tersentak. Ternyata itu adalah Emma. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda, singkat kata Emma terlihat feminin malam ini.

"Oh, tidak. Aku baik-baik, saja," jawab Harry. Emma mengambil alih tempat duduk yang tadi ditempati Parvati.

"Ron, kenapa? Dan kau tidak berdansa lagi?" tanya Emma lagi. Harry menoleh ke arah Ron. Yang masih memasang tampang bersungut-sungut.

"Entahlah. Tidak, aku malas berdansa," jawab setengah berbohong. Karena menurutnya, berdansa tadi itu cukup menyenangkan. "Kemana saja, kau dari tadi?"

Raut wajah Emma berubah saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Harry. "Oh, aku? Aku hanya melihat-lihat," jawabnya datar.

"Jangan bilang kau..." belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hermione datang ke tempat mereka. Dan, Ron tampak sudah siap untuk memulai perang.

"Ngapain kau ke sini?" tanya Ron sinis. Hermione mengernyit.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Aku hanya ke sini untuk bertanya apa kalian mau menemaniku dan Viktor untuk mengambil minum," jawab Hermione. Ron mendengus.

"Kami tidak sudi. Pergi saja sana," kata Ron sengit.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau kau tidak sudi ya, sudah. Aku bisa sendiri," balas Hermione ketus. Dia pergi. Ron juga ikut-ikutan pergi.

"Hei, Harry. Kau ikut aku tidak?" tanyanya. Masih dalam nada kesal.

"Kupikir tidak. Kau duluan saja," jawab Harry saat menyadari ke mana arah Ron pergi. Ruang Rekreasi. Mendengar jawaban Harry, Ron langsung menaiki tangga dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Oke, aku belum selesai. Jadi, jangan bilang kau tidak dapat pasangan?" tanya Harry telak. Emma langsung menunduk menatap lantai.

"Aku mau saja bilang tidak. Tapi, itu kenyataannya," jawab Emma lirih. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Harry.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Masa tidak ada yang mengajakmu?" Harry bertanya dengan bingung.

"Aku menunggu seseorang. Tapi, sampai kemarin malam, dia tetap tidak mengajakku," jawab Emma. Matanya perih. Gadis itu bisa merasakan air matanya akan menetes, tapi dia menahannya. Harry melihat mata Emma berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Siapa cowok yang kau tunggu? Siapa dia yang tidak menyadari kau ada?" pertanyaan Harry itu berhasil membuat dinding pertahanan Emma hancur. Emma menangis dalam diam.

"Aku tahu banyak yang mau mengajakku. Tapi, mereka mengurungkan niat, karena melihatku terus bersama cowok yang aku harapkan memintaku menjadi partner dansanya," ucap Emma sambil mengendalikan tangisnya. "Sialnya, cowok itu tidak melihatku. Dia hanya melihat satu orang, dan itu bukan aku."

Harry terdiam. Ia merasakan kemarahan menjalar dalam dirinya. Siapa orang yang tidak melihat Emma padahal dia selalu ada di sisi orang itu? Harry mengingat-ingat kemana dan bersama siapa saja Emma pergi setelah pengumuman Yule Ball oleh Profesor McGonagall waktu itu. Dan seingat Harry, Emma tidak pergi dengan siapa pun. Dia tidak pernah berjalan dengan laki-laki lain di sekolah. Tidak pernah, memang tidak pernah kecuali dengan satu orang. Harry.

Harry mencelos. Dia langsung menatap Emma. Yang masih menangis dalam diam. Hanya dia yang selalu bersama Emma. Kenapa dia tak pernah menyadari? Kenapa dia terlalu sombong untuk menyadari? Dia hanya selalu melihat Cho. Tak pernah melihat Emma. Seakan-akan Emma itu benda mati. Seakan-akan Emma itu tak terlihat.

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Aku bukan‒aku tak bermaksud‒oh, maafkan aku," kata Harry sungguh-sungguh.

"Segitu tidak pentingnya aku? Sampai kau seperti ini?" tanya Emma di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku hanya‒aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari. Astaga," jawab Harry sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Beruntung tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari kejadian itu.

"Aku ada di sini, Harry. Di sampingmu. Pernahkah kau melihat aku?" tanya Emma lirih. Dia menatap Harry lurus-lurus. Masih mata hijau cemerlang yang sama, masih bocah laki-laki naif yang sama. Yang saking naifnya, sampai tidak melihat sesuatu yang lain di sekitarnya.

Harry tak pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini. Emma selalu mengajaknya terlibat dalam keadaan emosional yang tinggi. Keadaan emosional yang tidak dapat dimengerti Harry, tak dapat dipahaminya. Harry merasa dia telah membuat Emma hancur. Membuat Emma seperti gelas kaca yang pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan.

Harry dibuat merasa seperti dia telah menganggap Emma hanyalah angin. Dia memang hanya melihat Cho. Dia buta akan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya jika sudah ada Cho. Dia buta dan tak melihat gadis di depannya ini. Yang selalu ada di sampingnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak menyadari," kata Harry.

"Malfoy benar. Atau aku yang bodoh, sih? Sesuatu yang indah, selalu berakhir secepat itu dimulai, kan? Aku saja, yang terlalu percaya diri mengharapkan kau menyadari aku ada," kata Emma sambil terus menggeleng-geleng. Harry sakit melihatnya.

"Kau tidak bodoh. Kau tidak terlalu percaya diri. Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang sangat bodoh," gumam Harry. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Emma bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya. Berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu Aula Besar. Menghilang dari pandangan Harry tepat saat Harry akan menyusulnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kembalilah, aku baik-baik saja," kata Emma setelah Harry menemukannya di taman. Dia memandangi langit. Harry mematung.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau memaafkanku," kata Harry tegas.

"Ayolah. Kau bisa sakit. Ini dingin sekali, Harry. Pergilah ke atas. Tak usah pedulikan aku," ucap Emma.

"Mana mungkin?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Mungkin saja. Jangan membuat ini semakin sulit, Harry," jawab Emma sekenanya.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Tapi, aku tetap akan menunggumu di atas," tekad Harry.

"Tunggu saja. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai merasa benar-benar tenang," kata Emma sembari memutar menatap Harry. Mata biru lautnya sudah sembab karena menangis.

"Aku akan tunggu. Tak peduli seberapa lama," kata Harry akhirnya. Dia berbalik dan pergi ke atas. Langkahnya berat. Wajahnya kusut.

"Kau mungkin akhirnya menyadari aku ada, Harry. Tapi, kau akan tetap selamanya tak tersentuh olehku. Kau terlalu jauh untuk diraih," kata Emma. Di balik semak-semak, seorang remaja laki-laki mendengar percakapan itu dengan hati teriris.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm back. _Masih dengan_ fanfiction_ amatiran.. Maaf kalau _feel _galaunya gak dapet. Namanya juga _beginner.. RnR please!_


End file.
